


DIngle Roompa 1: The Ultimate Humen

by ClearlyUnOriginal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Evil, Gay friend, Gen, Hop, Soda, Talents, Ultimate Humens, ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyUnOriginal/pseuds/ClearlyUnOriginal
Summary: Hajime Hinata who is Izuru Hinata needs to do what needed to be done and stop Junko from killing the world





	DIngle Roompa 1: The Ultimate Humen

once upon a day hajime hinata who was actually izuru kamukura's brother from another monther was one day browsing on tumblr. that when he saw the most terrible, most horrifying thing ever created on tumblr and it was janko's plan to destroy the world! 

hajime hinata knew if he didn't do anything evil mastermind of all evil junko would destoy the word and so he knew he had to do what he had to do to save the world from junkos evil, and that since he was izuru kamukura's brother he knew had super powers to stop junko

hajime hinata was a super humen who had all talents just like his brother izuru hinata and he was going to use them to stop junko to stop evil once and for all despair and bring hop and pizza. 

and so Hajime Hinata stop doing stuff from tumblr and went outside to the world before despair. it was good because there were no despair in the sky and people was smiles and hopful. hajime hinata did not know where jungo would be hinding place so he went to his best soul gay friend soda and asked him where junk would be

"soda men where you do think is junk?" asked hajime hinat. soda looked at him condfused.

"junk? do you mean my junk?" soda grindeded and then screamed because someone shot him in da pooper and he fell to ground floor and was dead.

"NOO!" Hajime Hinata screamed in shock and then yell "who did this?! who kill gay friend!?"

Hajime hinatata then heard rusting bushes and saw a black shadow run super fast like him and hajime hinata saw and yelled "stop right there you killer dude" and he started chasing him real fast like humen speed.

since hajime hinata was super humen and had all talents he activated his ultimate running power in the speed of sound and then used his mind powers to steal a nearby pistola. the chase was fast and humens watching were didntt kno what going on was. someone yelled "hajimen is ranning after that black shadow ghoast."

the shadow goast persan stopped to catch his breathing and hajime finally caugh to him up. hajime hinata yelled "stop moving right there you evil person and why did you kill friend" hajime was angry and frustrated and angry again.

"because i did what i had to do" the black shadoh humen said and revleaed to hajime hinata that it was nagito komaeda who was makoto naegi's brother. "i am sorry i killed soda. he rivaled my gayness and you made him his best gay friend and i wanted to be gay friend too" komaeda explained while having sad face. hajime hinata looked sad that komada was sad and tried to change his action.

"i believed in you bro, even you are not bro, my bro, but i will forgive you bro, because you said sorry." hinata said and patted koma in the back and smiled and they laughed together but then ko screamed too and fell to ground from his legs and died.

hajime got socked for the second time and saw that k had a bracelet that said "if you are going to be nice and gay to hajime, we will kill you: messege from evil overlord junko"

hajime then stood up and looked to sky with his head up and yelled

"damn you junko, i'll find you and stop youre evil!"

meanwhile, junko was in her super evil lair laughing like mad and said "no one can stop me hah ha!"

...

tobecontinue...

 

 


End file.
